


Becky is Not Writing This Story

by Grey_Bard



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blasphemy, F/M, Fandom Meta - Freeform, Humor, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-15
Updated: 2010-05-15
Packaged: 2017-10-13 13:10:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grey_Bard/pseuds/Grey_Bard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A trickster. Best rebound date ever, or best rebound date <em>ever</em>? Even if he is a troll.  (Heavy spoilers up to the Season 5 finale.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Becky is Not Writing This Story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jmtorres](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jmtorres/gifts).



> Who do I blame for this? jmtorres who wanted to be amused with text messages. Five text messages later, I realized I was writing fic, much to my surprise. And the direction this fic took was also a little bit the fault of everysecondtuesday who put my brain back into Becky-land.
> 
> Seriously, this has so many spoilers. Turn back now. Are you still here? Okay, if you missed Season 5, or, indeed, all of Supernatural, read the note at the end of this fic. Everything you need to know is there.

Gabriel met Becky in Supernatural fandom when he was being a troll. See, he was writing trolly "meta third-wall breaking FPF/RPF Supernatural crossover fic" that was actually the last year and a half of Becky's _life_. Starring, alongside Chuck and the angel and the Winchesters, Becky Rosen. Becky guesses she should be glad that he didn't out her? Because the character was named Samlicker online, but he totally changed her RL name. But still. Epic troll.

She's really glad that he let the Chuck/Becky scenes fade to black by the way. Not that she's a hypocrite! If he wrote fictional sex scenes about her that would be fine, but wow, those actually happened. Dean didn't get off so easy, but Chuck is Gabriel's _dad_ , so... Apparently voyeur porn is totally cool with him, but he's squicked by anything vaguely incestuous in his own life? Whatever. Not that this stopped him from, you know. Hooking up with his dad's ex at ChesterCon 2010 and lots of other places, but Becky is _not_ complaining.

Still, Becky was kind of squicked when her own actual life got posted to ChesterFic, in a fic that started a ginormous flamewar. Luckily he _totally_ writes different than her and her style is really well known or else wow. Fandom Wank would think Ms. Scribe had _nothing_ on her. When he started posting, people were like OOC, TLDR, mostly. Except for, you know. The crackfic fans. And weirdly, the uber-intellectual ones. You know, the ones who think Dean is a deconstruction of American masculinity in the context of myth? Them!

Anyway, they went all meta-analysis on him? And said it was a totally fascinating fifth-wave self-examination of the text, fandom and BNF-hood. Until he had Carver Edlund (You know, Chuck,) turn out to be _God_. Then people started calling troll. Becky _completely_ would have called troll too, if it weren't, you know, true.

So, total blood in the water. The wank-lovers were so popping popcorn. And Gabriel - Sorry, ShadowWings43, whatever - ShadowWings43 was like...  "The author is dead. I leave interpretations up to you" You can probably guess _exactly_ how the rest of it went down on the wank post, right? Right.

Which would have been kind of hilarious if it weren't her _life_ , and not written very Prophet of the Lordly, so she left a message on Castiel's voicemail about wow, are we being trolled and/or stalked by that Crowley guy? Not cool!

Off topic for a second? Becky has the number for the newest archangel of the lord on speed dial. HOW COOL IS THAT? She's, um. Not really processing the Chuck deity thing? But her ex has magical powers and hot angel sons, one of whom is in her bed right now and another is the new sheriff in Heaven and on her speed dial. Which she can TOTALLY handle as long as she doesn't think about souls and eternity and stuff.

Anyway, Becky is TOTALLY the Mary Sue of her own life, and you know what? It is SO AMAZING. Which, yes, Fandom Wank totally noticed, but since she wasn't the writer, they figured it was parodying her so whatever.

But, right! So she called Castiel and next thing, she has Gabriel on her couch, eating kettle corn and laughing.

Becky was maybe going to be mad? But then he started critiquing her NC-17 scenes in detail with _visual aids_. Archangel illusion powers are the BEST! And then... things went from there. So let's just leave it there? Becky does _not_ star in her own porn.

Well, not for public consumption anyhow.

Who do you think she is, Diana Gabaldon?

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who DO watch Supernatural...
> 
> \- I am assuming that as an angel on the side of free will Gabriel got zapped back to life like Castiel. MOVING ON!
> 
> For those of you playing along at home, who haven't been watching Supernatural...
> 
> \- CHUCK was introduced as a Prophet of the Lord who was recording all of Sam and Dean's adventures (unbeknownst to them) as the Supernatural series of pulp novels under the pen name Carver Edlund.
> 
> \- His books gained a fandom that looked very much like the real world Supernatural fandom, including slash and wincest. The Wincester-in-chief was...
> 
> \- BECKY ROSEN, owner of MoreThanBrothers.com, a devoted Sam-girl, who found out from Chuck that it was _all true_ ala Galaxy Quest, met him and the Winchesters and got to help out.
> 
> \- Subsequently, Becky and Chuck started dating.
> 
> \- Meanwhile, the ARCHANGEL GABRIEL aka THE TRICKSTER, got fed up with Michael and Lucifer fighting and spent at least the last two thousand years on Earth playing tricks on people who he thought richly deserved it, just because it amused him.
> 
> \- He used his illusion powers for his own *cough* personal amusement. Of the X-rated variety.
> 
> \- Gabriel repeatedly and casually referred to God as "Dad".
> 
> \- In the Season 5 finale, it is heavily, heavily implied and all but said that Chuck is actually, secretly, the Christian God himself. Make of this what you will.
> 
> \- NO REALLY THIS IS ALL CANON. No, not implied fanon, canon. No, really. I swear. Ask anyone.
> 
> ON TO THE FIC!


End file.
